Senses of Love
by mar-isu
Summary: The magic of the elves is in their crafts. Five drabbles. Finished!
1. Sight

Disclaimer: Not Tolkien. If I was, I would be dead.

**AN:** Henneth Annun birthday drabbles for Forodwaith dealing with the magic of Elves.

**Senses of Love**  
3/2/2006

**Vision. **

The water ripples when I breathe on it. Beneath the shelter of the Two Trees, there is a still pool, clearer than even Varda's mantle, and the light of the Trees seems to gather in the quiet water. The calm surface is smooth and polished, like a mirror. I stare into the depths . . . and find myself staring back. A white star in my other-self's hand holds back the darkness as the last light of the Trees goes to one who walks openly into Shadow. The water ripples as I fill the vial, knowing that Ages will pass before the Burdened One will have need of it. Vision done, I stand and go, but I will return.

For this mirror shows many things.

**AN:** I realize that, technically, the star-glass is the light of Eärendil. However, Eärendil gets his light from the Silmaril that Elwing brought to him. And the Silmarils were made to hold the light of the Two Trees. Therefore, I would argue that any light of the Two Trees could be said to be the light of Eärendil.

I'm going to post these over time. There's five of them and they will go in chronological order by Middle-earth time. I'll post a new one after three reviews of the current post or one week, whichever comes first.


	2. Hearing

**AN:** Spring break is upon me, so I'll be a little late updating. My thanks to Sivaroobini Lupin-Black and Lady Moriel for their reviews. Those of you who picked it up, yes, the last chapter was Galadriel. Now for the more esoteric knowledge, who is this elf?

**Voice. **

He loves what he does. That's why he's the Senior Master, while I'm still a Junior. But sometimes I wonder if he doesn't love his craft too much. This new journeyman, for example. He's good, but he doesn't love the work. I wonder if he loves anything. But the Master will teach him, for the power of ring-making should not be hoarded. For love of the craft, the craft is taught.

I do not have a love powerful enough for truly great Ring-making, and I wonder that the journeyman does. The newcomer makes Rings such as I have never seen, set with stones of great power. Seven he has made and nine of another kind. My three, weak attempts made for the love of the Master and Arda, pale in comparison.

Still, when the Black Tongue steals sleep, I flee.

Better Three made in love but weak, than One to Rule made in hate.

**AN: **I have a hard time believing thatthis elfthought nothing was wrong up to the point of the forging of the One Ring. So this is where my mind goes.


	3. Smell

**AN:** Thank you to Sivaroobini Lupin-Black, Night Sorceress, and Lady Moriel for the reviews on the last chapter. For those of you who guessed, it was Celebrimbor, the elven-smith who forged the three Elven rings, in the last chapter. This chapter is the last with an identifiable elf, the last two are rater vague. Hope you enjoy!

**Vital. **

I can smell the healing in this plant. The Valar blessed my brother indeed when they gifted Númenor with asëa aranion. Little more than a weed to some, in the hands of my line it is a gift beyond price to the wounded. It smells to me of Celebrían, in the days when we were happy. It is five hundred years since she sailed, but I remember her every time I teach another of my brother's descendants of this plant, and the love of a King which makes it heal. As I do now.

"Estel, this is athelas. Can you smell it?"


	4. Touch

**AN: **A big thank you to Night Sorceress for being the only person to review the last chapter. Lyn reviewed the first chapter, thank you to you as well.

**AN2: **This is where I leave the realm of identifiable Elves. This one and the next have no name to associate with them, but they worked so well on the theme that I had to include them. For the curious among you, I follow bookverse when arranging these, so the re-forging of Narsil takes place right before the Fellowship leave Rivendell on the Quest. Next chapter is the last! Same deal, I get three newreviews or a week goes by, whichever comes first, and I'll post the last drabble.

**Vicious. **

The fire burns and I thank Aulë for the heat.  
Water cools and I thank Ulmo for the waves.  
The blade slices air and I thank Manwë for winds to cleave.  
Vines twine about the blade to honor Yavanna.  
Your Evenstar, Varda, will grace the bearer of this sword.  
Oromë grant safety as we hunt the Shadow.  
Mandos receive those who fall.  
Nienna weeps for them already.  
The Aratar bless the King returned.  
In this way is Narsil reforged and Andúril born.

**AN:** The Aratar are the eight high Valar named in the previous lines. No, I did not make the word up. Tell me what you think. Nayone needing info on the Valar named can review or send me an e-mail and I will help.


	5. Taste

**AN:** AHH! No one reviewed to tell me I'd waited too long to update! Thank You to Sivaroobini Lupin-Black for the one review of the last post. This is the last chapter!

**Victuals. **

I sing over the bread.

Rest to the weary. Strength to the faltering. Clarity to the confused. All this and more I knead into the dough, as I have done every day for millennia.

Yesterday I made a double batch, singing healing, courage, and hope into the wafers before wrapping them in the mallorn leaves with whispers of protection and peace. They will keep as long as they must and will still be just as sweet as when I pulled them from the coals.

And the Dwarf thought it was cram.

**AN:** OK, Talk to me!


End file.
